


Failsafe

by DubiousPhysics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Pseudocode, RWBY S03E10 Spoilers, System Log, rwby volume 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousPhysics/pseuds/DubiousPhysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlesian war machines are built tough as nails. Their internal failsafes are designed to keep them operating for as long as possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a weird one, written in a combination of arbitrary system logs, patches of pseudocode, and your more typical dialogue/thought lines. For those unfamiliar with code and log formats, I apologise if it seems like a strange read - I promise it'll make sense if you just go for it. Probably. For those familiar with code and log formats, I apologise for the artistic license I've taken in trying to make it readable and flow well. =P
> 
> Without further ado, some thoughts from Penny's perspective, loosely based on how I feel on your average day.

_Wow, Pyrrha! That was a good one. See? I knew this would be fun._

[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Processing failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Processing failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] POWER_MON(): Power deficit detected. Capacitor charge: 73%.  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Processing failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (3/3)...  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Processing failed. Corrupt return header. Vocal subsystem reset scheduled.

_Oh. I'm sorry, I don't think you can hear me right now._

Begin vocal subsystem reset...  
[WARN] SUBSYS_RESET(): Subsystem did not respond to shutdown signal. Triggering subsystem power cycle...  
Power cycle successful.  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[WARN] VOCAL_INIT(): Activation header mismatch.  
[WARN] VOCAL_INIT(): Function hash table invalid. Attempting firmware repair...  
[ERROR] VOCAL_INIT(): Firmware write failed. No response from storage request.  
[ERROR] SUBSYS_RESET(): Subsystem reset failed. Maintenance request logged.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

_Hello?_

Falling back to basic text-to-speech...  
[WARN] TTS_BASIC(): Missing audio out link. Attempting reconnect (1/3)...  
[ERROR] TTS_BASIC(): Relay bus returned level 1 failure: INSUFFICIENT_POWER. Aborting.  
Exception handler detected level 1 failure: INSUFFICIENT_POWER. Emergency field diagnostics triggered...

Begin reactor diagnostics...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Reactor diagnostics returned: FAIL. 0/10 critical tests passed. 0/28 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.  
STATE_CHANGE(COMBAT_READY): TRUE => FALSE.

_Congratulations, Pyrrha, I think you've just won! You can't hear me right now, but I can't wait to talk to you after the fight. I'm sure I'll be able to learn so much!_

Attempting emergency reroute to auxiliary power 1...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Auxiliary power 1 diagnostics returned: FAIL. 0/10 critical tests passed. 0/15 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

Attempting emergency reroute to auxiliary power 2...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Auxiliary power 2 diagnostics returned: FAIL. 0/10 critical tests passed. 0/15 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

Attempting emergency reroute to auxiliary power 3...  
[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Auxiliary power 3 diagnostics returned: PART. 10/10 critical tests passed. 11/15 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.  
Successful emergency reroute to auxiliary power 3. Testing charge levels...  
[WARN] POWER_MON(): Power deficit detected. Capacitor charge: 61%.

_You must be really amazing, Pyrrha! I don't think I've ever been damaged like this before - not that it's a problem, of course. I'm sure this happens all the time when Huntresses like you and Ruby train._

Attempting charge link to auxiliary power 4...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Auxiliary power 4 diagnostics returned: FAIL. 2/10 critical tests passed. 3/15 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.  
[OK] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Power restored. Partial power only. Power deficit remains.

Begin motor diagnostics...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): UPPER_CENTRAL motor diagnostics returned: FAIL. 40/338 critical tests passed. 59/1480 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): LOWER_CENTRAL motor diagnostics returned: FAIL. 0/526 critical tests passed. 0/1058 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): No response from core motor controller LEFT_LEG. Aborting.

[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): No response from core motor controller RIGHT_LEG. Aborting.

[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): No response from core motor controller LEFT_ARM. Aborting.

[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): No response from core motor controller RIGHT_ARM. Aborting.

[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Motor diagnostics indicate heavy damage. No matching repair protocol.

_Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just need a little help getting up._

Begin sensor diagnostics...  
[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Contact sensor diagnostics returned: FAIL. 6/10 critical tests passed. 1270/19543 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Proximity radar diagnostics returned: FAIL. 0/33 critical tests passed. 8/151 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Audio sensor diagnostics returned: PART. 3/3 critical tests passed. 6/7 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.  
[OK] AUDIO_S_SET(): Audio sensor calibration successful. Sensors operating at reduced capacity. Maintenance request logged.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.

[ERROR] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Optical sensor diagnostics returned: FAIL. 11/12 critical tests passed. 19/20 total tests passed. Results logged.  
[WARN] TEST_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. No response from storage request.  
[OK] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Optics subsystem reset scheduled.

_I can't... see?_

Begin optics subsystem reset...  
Subsystem reset triggers successful.  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[OK] OPTICS_INIT(): Zeroed directional control.  
[OK] OPTICS_INIT(): Zeroed aperture control.  
[WARN] OPTICS_INIT(): Processing matrix corrupt. Attempting restore...  
Storage request successful. Loading query...  
[ERROR] OPTICS_INIT(): Unknown error symbol: 0xeac73f.  
[ERROR] OPTICS_INIT(): Unknown error symbol: 0xdffa66.  
[ERROR] 0x96b99f: Unknown error symbol: 0x222a1d.  
[ERROR] 0x96b99f: 0x1c3f0d 0xeac73f.  
[CRIT] Kernel failure on: 0x96b99f.  
[CRIT] Kernel recovery failure.

Reset.

MEMCHECK(0xdb843986248b,0x102567b06815,0xb13c714f0338,0x69163a3dbb1,0xead1afde8c47,0xd51e9d8a8053,0x71f29d39057a,0x57b3c1ac304c,0x50b465d77ed6,0x6f1e1cd31dd9,0x37c727aebb3,0xcc7bc76f08d9,0x1f9c22e3ef9d,0x55d0d704e3b,0xa610fff074b9,0xd1f805fb4dc2,0xf8864bd167a5,0x3263b4510847,0x4090b8dc93a8,0x5f1585d23565,0xdd54b1d6cc8d,0x9db73456eb5d,0x62cbb0c5cf9c,0x3687ab23585d,0x41a51dff2e5,0x2a5a93486fc1,0x63dd1ac33db1,0xe5f0346795af,0x9c889e370881,0x662e2147114f,0x4578f08d48c9,0x4fd9ff86e6a7,0x59123dd5ccb4,0x7754a8dee6dc,0x13a445cea86f,0xd2991d432969,0x793150c9c240,0xf4e05089ca03,0x39e729e94bf5,0xc17038886786,0xe746fbe7bc9a,0xf63547dadbf5,0xcf1751e5f954,0x4abad9b72426,0x75da429b3f78,0x51224236831c,0xec3aea96017,0x998094b5aa60,0x50f2ce118fb1,0x9aedab6d4e16)

MEMLOAD(0xa610fff074b9,__FORCE__)

P.E.N.N.Y Kernel 0.5.1 loading...  
INIT(MODE_0)  
Mode 0 emergency reset successful.

_What?_

[ERROR] ERROR(): Unrecoverable error executing error handler for ERROR(). Aborting diagnostic.

_What just happened?_

[WARN] POWER_MON(): Power deficit detected. Capacitor charge: 59%.  
[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Symbol table corruption detected.  
[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Storage controller 0xed1925 malfunction. Disabling.  
[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Storage controller 0xed1927 malfunction. Disabling.  
[WARN] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Possible memory corruption detected. Coredumps enabled.

_Am... am I okay?_

Running memory check (16/16 threads)...  
[ERROR] MEMCHECK(): Read error. Possible physical core damage.  
Attempting corrupt memory isolation...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.

_I hope I'm okay. People are counting on me, and I wouldn't want to make Ruby worry, or make Pyrrha feel bad._

Attempting corrupt memory isolation...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.

Attempting corrupt memory isolation...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
[WARN] POWER_MON(): Power deficit detected. Capacitor charge: 57%

_I think I might need help._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(LOCAL)  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[CRIT] VOCAL_INIT(): Relay bus return code: 0x000000. Subsystem missing?  
Falling back to basic text-to-speech...  
[ERROR] TTS_BASIC(): Unknown error symbol: 0x50303e.

_Hello?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(CIEL)  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[OK] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Scroll network modules loaded successfully.  
[OK] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Scroll network signal detected.  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (3/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown return code: 0xab1d13. Possible physical module damage. Maintenance request logged.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. Storage controller refused request.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_Is anyone there?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(IRONWOOD)  
[WARN] ATLAS_SECURE_TX(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[OK] ATLAS_SECURE_INIT(): Encryption keys loaded from cache.  
[OK] ATLAS_SECURE_INIT(): Phase 2 encryption keys generated successfully.  
Attempting CCT connection...  
[OK] ATLAS_SECURE_INIT(): CCT connection established.  
Sending link request...  
[ERROR] ATLAS_SECURE_TX(): Connection terminated by CCT. Unknown error code: DESTINY_09.

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(FATHER)  
Attempting CCT connection...  
[OK] ATLAS_SECURE_INIT(): CCT connection established.  
Sending link request...  
[ERROR] ATLAS_SECURE_TX(): Connection terminated by CCT. Unknown error code: DESTINY_09.

_Can someone please help me?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown return code: 0xab4d14. Possible physical module damage. Maintenance request logged. Aborting.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. Storage controller refused request.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown return code: 0xab3d13. Possible physical module damage. Maintenance request logged. Aborting.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. Storage controller refused request.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown return code: 0xab1d13. Possible physical module damage. Maintenance request logged. Aborting.  
[WARN] REQ_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. Storage controller refused request.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_Help._

[WARN] POWER_MON(): Power deficit detected. Capacitor charge: 55%  
EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown error symbol: 0x1008e9. Aborting.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_"Ruby?"_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_Ruby?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(LOCAL)  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[CRIT] VOCAL_INIT(): Relay bus return code: 0x000000. Subsystem missing?  
Falling back to basic text-to-speech...  
[ERROR] TTS_BASIC(): Unknown error symbol: 0x50303e.

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown error symbol: 0x1008e9. Aborting.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_Ruby? What's happening?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (3/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_I don't know what to do. I really need your help._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (3/3)...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Connection timeout. Network busy.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_"Ruby, I..."_

_Pyrrha?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(LOCAL)  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[CRIT] VOCAL_INIT(): Relay bus return code: 0x000000. Subsystem missing?  
Falling back to basic text-to-speech...  
[ERROR] TTS_BASIC(): Unknown error symbol: 0x50303e.

_"...I'm so sorry."_

_Pyrrha, I forgive you. Please, help me._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(LOCAL)  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
[CRIT] VOCAL_INIT(): Relay bus return code: 0x000000. Subsystem missing?  
Falling back to basic text-to-speech...  
[ERROR] TTS_BASIC(): Unknown error symbol: 0x50303e.

_"Me too. But it wasn't your fault."_

_You can't hear me, can you?_

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] SCROLL_NET_INIT(): Unknown error symbol: 0x1008e9. Aborting.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_"She's right. Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this, and we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."_

_You should listen to them Pyrrha. I don't know what happened, I don't know if you can help me, and I don't know if I'll be... okay, but I do know that it wasn't your fault. Please don't feel bad._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(LOCAL)  
[WARN] VOCAL_OUT(): Subsystem not loaded. Attempting load...  
Running subsystem init triggers...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Memory core 3 power state failure. Unable to recover.  
Exception handler detected level 0 failure: DEAD_CORE. Validating critical path processes...  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): 6/22 critical path processes returned: OK. 2/22 critical path processes returned: FAIL. 14/22 critical path processes failed to respond.  
Attempting restart of 16 processes...  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Failed to restart 16/16 processes. Results logged.  
[WARN] PROC_LOG(): Unable to write maintenance log. Storage controller refused request.

_I really, really need some help, though._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
[ERROR] EMERGENCY_CONTACT(): Contact database read failed. Repair scheduled...

Attempting contact database repair...  
[OK] CDB_INIT(): Empty database initialised.  
Scanning all contact database backups...  
[ERROR] DB_SCAN(): Database read failed. No response from storage request.  
[ERROR] DB_SCAN(): Database read failed. No response from storage request.  
[ERROR] DB_SCAN(): Database read failed. No response from storage request.  
[ERROR] DB_SCAN(): Database read failed. No response from storage request.  
[ERROR] DB_SCAN(): Database read failed. No response from storage request.  
Referencing and constructing fragments...  
[OK] DB_FRAG_MERGE(): Nothing to do.  
Saving database...  
[ERROR] DB_WRITE(): Database write failed. No response from storage request.

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
[ERROR] EMERGENCY_CONTACT(): Reference failed. Unknown contact symbol: RUBY.

_Oh no._

MEMSEARCH(0x3a3f72ffa0df,0x3a3f72ffcad0,STRING("RUBY"))  
0x3a3f72ffa422  
RUBY = 0x3a3f72ffa422 - 0x000000000005  
Symbol RUBY manually addressed.  
ASSERT(SYMBOL_TYPE(RUBY) == CONTACT)  
TRUE

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] 0xc87965: Unknown error symbol: 0x1008e9. Aborting.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_Am I dying? I... don't want to die._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
[WARN] 0xc87965: Connection failed. Corrupt return header. Retrying (1/3)...  
[WARN] 0xc87965: Connection timeout. Network busy. Retrying (2/3)...  
[WARN] 0xc87965: Unknown error symbol: 0x1008e9. Aborting.  
[ERROR] SCROLL_NET_TX(): Unable to connect.

_I don't want to die._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Attempting scroll network connection...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Memory core 1 power state failure. Unable to recover.  
Exception handler detected level 0 failure: DEAD_CORE. Validating critical path processes...  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): 1/22 critical path processes returned: OK. 21/22 critical path processes failed to respond.  
Attempting restart of 21 processes...  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
Segmentation fault. Coredump saved.  
[CRIT] FAILSAFE_MAIN(): Memory core 2 power state failure. Unable to recover.  
0xb18ab.  
[CRIT] 0x21b092: 0x68065d.  
[CRIT] 0x21b092: 0xfec35b.

_"Griffons."_

_"Anybody got a plan of attack?"_

_Ruby, please help me._

EMERGENCY_CONTACT(RUBY)  
Unknown command symbol: EMERGENCY_CONTACT.

_"Sun! I need your scroll."_

_Ruby... your scroll..._

[CRIT] 0x21b092: 0x806d43.

_Ruby..._

[CRIT] Kernel failure on: 0x21b092.  
[CRIT] Kernel recovery failure.

Reset.

MEMCHECK(0xdb843986248b,0x102567b06815,0xb13c714f0338,0x69163a3dbb1,0xead1afde8c47,0xd51e9d8a8053,0x71f29d39057a,0x57b3c1ac304c,0x50b465d77ed6,0x6f1e1cd31dd9,0x37c727aebb3,0xcc7bc76f08d9,0x1f9c22e3ef9d,0x55d0d704e3b,0xa610fff074b9,0xd1f805fb4dc2,0xf8864bd167a5,0x3263b4510847,0x4090b8dc93a8,0x5f1585d23565,0xdd54b1d6cc8d,0x9db73456eb5d,0x62cbb0c5cf9c,0x3687ab23585d,0x41a51dff2e5,0x2a5a93486fc1,0x63dd1ac33db1,0xe5f0346795af,0x9c889e370881,0x662e2147114f,0x4578f08d48c9,0x4fd9ff86e6a7,0x59123dd5ccb4,0x7754a8dee6dc,0x13a445cea86f,0xd2991d432969,0x793150c9c240,0xf4e05089ca03,0x39e729e94bf5,0xc17038886786,0xe746fbe7bc9a,0xf63547dadbf5,0xcf1751e5f954,0x4abad9b72426,0x75da429b3f78,0x51224236831c,0xec3aea96017,0x998094b5aa60,0x50f2ce118fb1,0x9aedab6d4e16)  
Read error.  
Segmentation fault.  
Bus error.  
Bus feed error.  
Bus reset error.

Halt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Just Nuts And Dolts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513637) by [Flexor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor)




End file.
